Judy's Coronation Day
by Friday Night 13
Summary: Jack decide to step down as the Pumpkin King and have Judy takes over his place. Join Judy and the rest of her family for Judy's big day. And what she experience as the Pumpkin Queen for her first day. P.S. The image do belong to me and it's my first one that I drew and put as a cover page.


_**Arthur Note: I hope you like this story there will be one more Nightmare Before Christmas Fanfic before moving on to Frozen Fanfic. So please enjoy this short simple story.**_

* * *

In the town where all kind of creature big and small live happily and freely. This place is call Halloween Town where it is rule by a Pumpkin King name Jack Skellington. Jack wears competently full black cloths and has a black bat bow tie. Jack was doing paperwork for the mayor again in his office where he keeps all his books, potions, and scientific things in storage. Jack sigh and happen to spot his ghost dog who has a red pumpkin nose and a red collar came in. This ghost dog is name Zero. Zero flew in and looked at his master. Jack smiled and petted Zero saying "Oh Zero, I'm getting to old for this. Wait a minute maybe, yes, I got it". Zero stare at his master confused and wonder what his master was thinking. Jack got up and he ran down the stairs and met up with his rag doll wife Sally. She wears a mix color pattern dress, has long red hair, has stitches all over her body, and has blue fabric skin. And his youngest 10 year old rag doll daughter Jessie who looks exact like her mother except she wears a black ghostly like dress, has brown hair in the pony tail, and more stitches on her fabric body. Jack smiled and said "Sally, make sure you and the girls are all there at the meeting tonight". Sally gave her husband a confused look and wonder what Jack was up to. Jack took off in the flash and ran to make sure that the mayor announce a meeting tonight in the town hall. Jack found the mayor who wears a gray jacket and has a long pointy hat and a banner that says "mayor" on it. He told the mayor that there was going to be a very important meeting tonight. The mayor announce the meeting to everyone on his blow horn. Jack seen the two witches both in black dresses and said smiling "madams, I need you two do me a favor". The two witches stopped and both asked "yes, Jack". Jack said "can you two go to Monster High and let my daughter Sarah know about the meeting tonight? I don't want her to miss it". The two witches smiled and said "sure thing, Jack". They got on their blooms and went up in the air and went to let Sarah know about the meeting tonight. Jack smiled and said to himself "good, now I better get myself ready for tonight announcement". He went back to the house to get ready for tonight.

Later on that night everyone was there including Sally, Jessie, Sarah who is also a rag doll as her mother of course she wears a black and white dress with little pumpkins on her dress. Has her red hair in the braid, and Judy who is a skeleton like her father with bright red hair and has a black spider web dress. Judy was next to her sister Sarah and her boyfriend Aaron who is a shadow has black and white T shirt and black pants and has blonde hair. He has shiny blue eyes that is easy to see in the dark. Right on his shoulder is his best friend Walter who is a talking crow. No one knows how that crow can talk but he just does. Everyone was there to see what Jack got to talk about. As the room was filled up with all kinds of monster creepy and scary looking ones. The room got a bit dark and there on the stage was a light from the Mayor's light up above shining upon Jack. Jack said "Welcome everyone, glad to see you all come today". Then he continue "I know why you are all probably wondering why I call this impotent meeting". Everyone in the room all nodded their heads. Jack kept counting "I decided that it was time for me to step down from my leadership and the king of the Pumpkin Patch". Everyone began to whisper in fear to one another. Wondering why Jack is stepping down as he is. Jack said noticing everyone worries "don't panic everyone, that is why I got you all together for. I am having my oldest daughter Judy to become the next Queen of the Pumpkin Patch and the next leader of Halloween Town". Everyone cheer and yell out "long live Judy the Pumpkin Queen"! Judy gulped nervously at this news. Aaron and Sarah could both tell that Judy was nervous to become the next leader. Aaron whisper to Judy "don't worry you're going to be fine". Judy looked at Aaron and said "I sure do hope your right". Jack calm everyone down and said "in two weeks time here in the town hall shall be the coronation for my daughter and it will be at three o clock". Everyone cheer and rose up to yell "long live the Pumpkin Queen, leader of Halloween Town"! Sally said to herself "that's enough time to get Judy's coronation dress ready".

From then on everyone was preparing for Judy's coronation. They were getting the town hall decorated and some were preforming a music band for the coronation. Everything was going as plan. Sally had finish making the dress and had Judy tried it on. Judy's dress is black with an orange and red collar like on her dress. It was very long that it almost cover her whole leg and arm. Judy looked great in her coronation dress. Sally smiled seeing her nineteen year old daughter in the coronation dress. Sally said "you're going to be wonderful in the coronation". Judy sigh and said "yeah, can't wait". Sally looked at Judy and ask "is everything all right"? Judy put her head down and said "oh mom, I don't know if I am even ready to be queen". Sally smiled and said "your going to be fine, dear". Judy smiled and ask "you really think so"? Sally nodded and said "I do, and I know if you weren't your father wouldn't announce that he would step down and give the thrown to you". Judy smiled and said "thanks mom, I guess maybe I will be ready". Sally smiled and said putting her hand on Judy's shoulder "that's my girl". The day had finally came for the coronation. Everyone was in their cheerful mood and was excited for their new Queen of the Pumpkin Patch. Judy was a bit nervous but she too was excited for her big day. Everyone got to the town hall before three and they all sat in their seats and was ready. Judy was in the back stage with her black dress on and she was a bit nervous. She peek out to see her mother, her two sisters, Zero, Sarah's black robot cat Teddy, Aaron, and Walter all in the front roll. Aaron saw her and wave at her, Judy wave back and she close the certain back up and waited. Then she heard her father saying "oh Judy, you look so beautiful in that dress". Judy turn around and said "thanks, I'm kind of nervous though". Jack smiled and put his bony hand on her shoulder and said "don't worry my dear, your going to be just fine, I know it". Judy smiled and said "thanks dad".

Then the bell on the tower of the mayor's house rang for three o clock. Inside the town hall the choir began and soon the certain open up with Judy and Jack stepping forward. The mayor came up and put a pumpkin crown on Jack's skull head. Jack thanked the mayor and they face to a tree that has five skeletons on his branch. The Hanging Tree smiled and he began the coronation. It's been over an hour in the half of the coronation. Soon the Hanging Tree close his little white book up and nodded at the mayor. The mayor walk up to Jack and Jack bow down so the mayor can take the crown from his head. The mayor took the crown and gently put it on Judy's head. Judy stood tall and she grab the staff that is golden but at the tip is shape as a pumpkin. She came to the front of the stage and stood taller then ever and looked at her people. All the monsters cheer and clap for their new leader of Halloween Town. Jack smiled and thought to himself "that's my little girl". Sally too smiled and was proud of her little girl. Judy smiled wide and she began to walk down the isle with her father and the mayor walking behind her. As she, Jack, and the mayor walk out of the town hall everyone began to go out with them. Jack walk up beside Judy and said "I'm so proud of you dear, you make me so happy". Judy said "thanks dad, well now I'm the new leader and Queen of the Pumpkin Patch". Jack nodded and said "I know that you'll do a great job of doing it as well". There was a celebration outside for their new leader and they were singing "This is Halloween". Judy smiled proudly and said "this is going to be a great. I'm now the queen and the leader of this town".

The next day Judy left to the mayor's house for her first day of work. She knock on the mayor's house and the mayor answer it and said "ah... Judy, good to see you because I have a lot of work for us to do". Judy nodded and he took her to a small room that looked bear except a desk and a book shelf. Judy sat in the chair and pull up to her new desk. The mayor grab some papers and said "here are things for you to sign". Judy couldn't believe how many papers that she had to sign. There were a pile of about over 100's of papers to sign. She gotten tired of signing the papers. Then after two hours of signing she had over 12 more papers to sign when the mayor came in and said "Judy, I need you to approve this for me". Judy saw a roll up scroll in the mayor's arms and he put it on the desk and unroll it and said "this is some ideas of things that some monsters had thought would be fun to do in Halloween Party". Judy sigh and said "all right I'll look at it". The mayor went out of the room. Judy sigh and said to herself "maybe I'm not ready to be the next leader". Then after ten minutes Judy heard someone walking in the room. She thought that the mayor wanted her to do more work. But when she turn she saw Aaron and Walter walking in. Judy smiled and said "oh Aaron, glad to see you". Aaron nodded and said "lot of work I see". Judy sigh and said "yeah, I don't know if I am ready for all this". Aaron smiled and ask "is it all right if I help"? Judy nodded and Aaron went to get another chair and when he got another chair he sat next to Judy. Aaron looked at the scroll and told her what he thought would be great for the Halloween Party. Judy really liked the extra help. After she and Aaron finish up the plans and the sighing papers, Judy and Aaron walk out though the town. Walter left to the catacombs to sleep for a bit. Judy looked at Aaron and said "you know something". Aaron turn to Judy and ask "what's that"? Judy said "I was thinking since you help me finish up my work and helping me figure out what would be good for Halloween Party. I thought that you could be my adviser". Aaron turn to face Judy and ask "you want me to be your adviser"? Judy nodded and said "of course, with the two of us working together we can run this town together". Aaron smiled and said "I would like that".

Judy smiled and said "great, then tomorrow we both start on our work". Aaron nodded and said "wonderful". They both headed out to the Spiral Hill and they stood to look at the graveyard. Aaron looked at Judy and said "you know, I have a feeling that your going to be the best leader this town has ever seen". Judy turn to Aaron and asked "you really think so"? Aaron nodded and said "you sure will". Judy and Aaron drew closer together and they soon kissed. Judy wrap her bony arms around Aaron and he held Judy tight to him while they were kissing. Aaron and Judy stopped kissing and looked at each other. Aaron said "we'll be together now and forever". Judy echoed "now and forever". They kissed again for the final time and they let go and they held hands while they began to walk down the Spiral Hill. Soon they got down the Spiral Hill and they went thought the graveyard and back into Halloween Town.

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
